Events
There are three fundamentally different types of events in the game: Door Events, Item Triggered Events and Story Events Door Events Door events are everything that is triggered when opening a door. While finding resources, other heroes or being attacked by monsters technically count as door events, what stands out are: *EMP - An EMP wave disables modules in one or more rooms. This cannot be prevented and the EMP will affect some of the rooms with the most modules. After a few turns the effect will wear off. *Toxic Cloud - A cloud of poison gas covers the room. For 5 turns, the gas slows hero's attack speed and movement in this room by doubling Attack Cooldown and halving Speed (rounded up). * Stele - A player may find a Stele inside a room once a door is opened. These are crystals that change certain mechanics of the game for a few doors. * Self-powered rooms - These rooms are powered by a mysterious force, so they don't require Dust to be lit and power modules. Although self-powered rooms don't have to be linked to the Crystal to function, they don't generate power for other rooms. Item Triggered Events Sometimes items will be in the room after you open the door. These can have various effects once they are triggered by the player. They are single use items. Once they are triggered they disappear. * Chest - No cost to trigger. Contains a weapon, armor or device. * Banquet table - No cost to trigger. Adds Food. * Science machine - No cost to trigger. Adds Science. * Industry machine - No cost to trigger. Adds Industry. * Dust Factory - Costs 30 industry to trigger. Success will give ~10-30 dust, failure will give none and also destroy all module slots in the room. * Cryo Capsule - Costs 20 industry to trigger. Can add food, contain a recruitable hero, or create a toxic cloud. Story Events Story events trigger during elevator rides if specific combinations of heroes are present in the team. If the story reaches its conclusion it will have an ingame effect on the hero for the remainder of the run (which can be extremely drastic). As these stories will include spoilers, be warned before reading further. List of Story Events * Australium! - Requires all 4 Team Fortress 2 characters * Bug vs. Bugeater - Requires Skroig and Golgy Phurtiver * Clash of Heroes - Requires Sara Numas and Gork "Butcher" Koroser * Cyrano - Requires Troe Pekenyo, Skroig and Lady Joleri Tulak * Downfall - Requires Rakya Pulmoni and Elise Ness * Flame Wars - Requires Ken Massoqui and Chef Nanor * Thief and Guardian - Requires Max O'Kane, Hikensha and Kreyang * To Heal the Lame - Requires Nurse Deena Ratchet and Warden Mormish * Whiskey Tango Foxtrot Interrogative - Requires Ken Massoqui and Opbot DV8 * Who Talked? - Requires Max O'kane, Troe Pekenyo, Josh N'Tello and Warden Mormish * With Honor! - Requires Hikensha and Mizi Kurtiz